


Hair Bands

by ChangChang83



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5880646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangChang83/pseuds/ChangChang83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A oneshot based on something that happened in my chemistry class and it reminded me of Soul and Maka. One word, generated this oneshot. What happens when Soul wants Maka's hairbands gone? Please review. Not sure about the rating though? M- I'm a little paranoid about ratings. :S</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair Bands

Just something I wanna try out, because something happened in my chemistry class and it is related to my little one-shot.

Hairbands

Her hair was always pulled into two little pigtails. Straightforward, even and perfect. Not a hair out of place, the only time he remembered that she changed her hairstyle was for that ball Kidd hosted. She still had pigtails but curled the ends, swinging with every step she took.

The other time she took out her hairbands was when she went to bed. As they grew older, Soul was maturing and growing more handsome by the second, and Maka blooming into a beautiful lady every day; Soul grew accustomed to standing by her doorframe to watch her sleep. Call it creepy and whatnot but it was more soothing, and to see her dirty blonde hair fanned out. Just inviting him to just have a sniff of her hair. Which would be passionfruit and mango. Not that Soul stalked her hair products purchases but he noticed her shampoo bottle in the shower.

They sat on the couch, in their usual manner; she would be reading a book, head on a pillow which would be on his lap, and he would be watching the TV. His show on break, and saw an advertisement on Maka's hair product and his mind signalled his mouth ask  
"Hey Maka why don't you ever wear your hair down?"

Maka arched an eyebrow as she turned a page in her book and sighed "because I like it out of the way when we do missions and when I do school work. It's just easier to keep this way"

"Well you're not on a mission and you're not in school so why not take the hairbands out?" Soul asked.

She placed down her book, and sat up with a suspicious look on her face. "Soul since when do you care about my hairstyles? The most you've ever said is that I look childish, and I've taken that. What's with the sudden concern?"

Soul's mouth turned dry, he tried to hurry his mind, but it was useless right now. All it was doing was throwing blank images and words like "arachnophobia" etc... He didn't understand why "arachnophobia" would help in this situation but apparently his idiotic mind was having a lazy day, like most days anyways.

"Err I just think it would be nice to let down your hair? And not look like a 12 year old." Soul came up quickly.

"No. I don't know why you're acting like this but, I'll ignore it for now." Maka said off-handly, but had strange butterflies in her stomach. Why did Soul suddenly care about her hair?  
A little annoyed at her sudden deny at the chance to rid of those bothersome hairbands.

"Maka stop being stubborn and just take out the hairbands"

"No!"

"Maka I'll even pay you to take out your hairbands"

"NO!" Maka denied, sitting straight up, with a slightly terrified look, holding onto her pigtails, afraid he may rip them out.

"Maka either I confiscate them or cut them with my blades, I don't mind either way." Soul almost threatened.

"Fine." Maka finally succumbed, alarmed at his threats and his serious expression. She carefully pulled out the hairbands, her pigtails released and covered her shoulders.

"You happy now?" Maka asked, blushing slightly.

"You don't know how much" Soul muttered underneath his breath. He pulled Maka in front of him. He got a huge waft of passionfruit and mango as he expected, but now intoxicating. His heart drumming madly, his hand slightly shaky as he fingered the very tips of her ashy blonde hair.

Maka couldn't believe what was happening, and why it was happening. Usually she would have crushed his skull with a thick leather bound book now, but the times were different and maybe, just maybe she wanted him to touch her hair like this.

He noticed that she was very receptive to his advances and did not have to question her about continuing on. His hand travelled to the middle of her silky hair, relishing how smooth it ran between his fingers. He wondered would it feel just as soft and smooth against his bare chest as he would fuck her senseless in the next few minutes. He noticed that his face was much closer, so close he could count the exact number of eyelashes.

"Maka?" He murmured, a breath away from her tiny, shiny lipped mouth.

"So-Soul?" She breathed out, her eyes focusing on his nose as it was brushing gently against her button-like one. She could sense that their lips were millimetres away from each other, just from his breath fanning her lip.

"I told you those hairbands were troublesome." He grinned.

HA! LIMED YA! Sorry if you were expecting a lemon, but no sorry. I owe my thanks to BBP because first she'd awesome and cool, and inspired me with her writing and her new story: Lamps, Light and Love. Which is amazing, and you should definitely read it if you haven't yet. So I dedicate this one-shot to her because she did inspire me. xD

I might add more or leave it, I don't know about the rating. I'll leave it as a M...  
Also thanks to my classmates in my Chemistry class who actually created a similar scene today. XD hope you guys enjoyed this and hope to see you soon! Love  
Chang  
Xxx


End file.
